tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Backpack
}|GetValue= } | name = Backpack | flavortext = | itemclass = Household Items | primarytype = Containers | secondarytype = | volume = 20 | weight = 18.00 | stackable = No. | value = Negotiable | npcvalue = 0 | npcprice = 10 | npcvaluerook = 0 | npcpricerook = 10 | droppedby = (Brown version) Orc Leader, Orc Rider, Stalker, (Pirate version) Pirate Buccaneer, Pirate Corsair, Deadeye Devious, Brutus Bloodbeard, (Moon version) Wisp, Leviathan | buyfrom = Rookgaard: * Brown - Al Dee/Lee'Delle (Rookgaard) 10 gp Mainland of Tibia: * Beach - Red Lilly (Liberty Bay) 20 gp * Blue - Beatrice (Edron) 20 gp * Brocade - Gree Dee (Yalahar) 20 gp * Brown - Iriana (Trade Quarter in Yalahar) 10 gp, - Raffael (Island of Destiny), - Zora (Tyrsung) 20 gp, - Lubo (Northeast of Thais) 25 gp, - Pompan (Farmine) 20 gp, - Every merchant, upon purchase of an item with the buy with the backpacks option. * Camouflage - Perod (Port Hope) 20 gp and John (Treasure Island) 30 gp * Crown - Angus (Port Hope) and Mortimer (Northport) 800 gp * Demon - Grizzly Adams (Port Hope) 1000 gp * Dragon - Pompan (Farmine) 200 gp * Expedition - Pompan (Farmine) 100 gp * Fur - Bertha (Svargrond) 20 gp * Golden - Ahmet (Ankrahmun) 10 gp * Green - Bashira (Ab'Dendriel) 20 gp * Grey - Bezil/Nezil (Kazordoon) 10 gp * Heart - Valentina (Greenshore) 500gp * Minotaur - Pompan (Farmine) 200 gp * Moon - only lootable from a Wisp and Leviathan. * Orange - Gorn (Thais) 20 gp * Pirate - only lootable from Pirate Buccaneer, Pirate Corsair, Brutus Bloodbeard and Deadeye Devious. * Purple - Sarina (Carlin) 20 gp * Red - Shiantis (Venore) 20 gp * Santa - Ruprecht (Vega) 75 Christmas Tokens * Yellow - Halif (Darashia) 10 gp Others: * Backpack of Holding 10,000 - 30,000 gp * Jewelled - only lootable from Enlightened of the Cult, Crystal Spider, Dark Torturer. 5,000 - 15,000 gp * Old and Used Backpack (formerly known as Sam's Backpack) Negotiable gp | sellto = Players (when filled with runes, ammunition or food). | notes = Backpacks currently come in eighteen designs. 14 of them can be purchased from NPC traders, the other can be acquired by completing certain quests or looted from monsters. While runes are now stackable, some players still advertise "BP of SD" meaning 60 SD runes for example. Sometimes people use colored Backpacks to organize runes, like using a purple backpack to store HMMs , blue for UHs , red for GFBs and golden for Magic Wall A Pirate Backpack can be obtained by completing the Waterfall Quest. A Backpack of Holding can be obtained by completing the Pits of Inferno Quest. A Moon Backpack can be obtained by lighting 10 basins in Lightbearer event. A Crown Backpack can be obtained by lighting 10 basins in Lightbearer event or by gaining the rank of Explorer by completing missions for the Explorer Society Quest at Angus or Mortimer. A Demon Backpack can be obtained by completing the Big Game Hunter Rank of Paw and Fur Society. }}